


The Best Mother's Day Present

by Potterhead2468



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Eliza is a precious cinnamon roll, F/M, M/M, Martha is very happy, Mother's Day, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterhead2468/pseuds/Potterhead2468
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex, John, and Eliza have an announcement. So do Aaron and Theo. Oh Laf and Hercules do too. And Thomas and James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Mother's Day Present

It was at dinner they planned to make the announcement. Eliza, stuffed between Alexander and John at the overcrowded dinner table, was incredibly nervous for the announcement, could hardly eat anything because she felt she was going to throw up. Her left hand kept going to her stomach, hovering over their secret of three months for a minute or so before falling back into her lap. Every so often Alex would reach over and place his hand on top of hers, squeeze it, a silent reassurance that  it was going to be okay. As things started to settle down John reached his hand over too, the three hands laying atop one another, the support enough to make Eliza relax just slightly.   
  
Alex was just about to make the announcement, was ready to clear his throat and call attention to them when Aaron beat him to it.    
  
"Excuse me, everyone." Aaron said, tapping the side of his glass with a spoon, a gradual quiet following over the table when he did so. "Theo and I have an announcement."   
  
Theodosia was practically glowing next to Aaron, the smile on her face only enhancing the effect. She had been ready to make this announcement for over a week, wanted to shout it from the rooftops the minute she knew, all dinner had been torture not saying anything. Not telling anyone that "I'm pregnant!"   
  
The reaction was a mixed one. Martha screamed in happiness and rushed to hug them, George offered a warm congratulations from his seat. Laf and Hercules both raised their glasses and wiggled their eyebrows suggestively, Thomas made a very inappropriate joke that James promptly slapped him for. Eliza let out a tiny squeak, John spit out his drink everywhere, but it was Alexander's loud "Fuck" that made everyone stop and stare.    
  
"Alex? What is wrong?" Lafayette asked, turning to the boy with a raised eyebrow. "Do you not think Aaron will be a good father?"    
  
"It's not that." John said quickly, trying to recover from his husband's mistake as he wiped up the drink.    
  
"I mean, it's a little that." Alex muttered, only half jokingly. Aaron rolled his eyes as Alex crossed his arms, fixating the boy with a glare. "But that's not the main reason I'm upset."   
  
"Alexander dear, there's nothing to be upset about." Eliza said gently, placing her free hand on Alex's arm, but unable to draw his attention away from Burr. "John love, your husband is going to kill Aaron."    
  
"So he's my husband when he does something bad?" John teased, leaning over Eliza to slap Alex lightly on the arm, to little avail. "Alex if you become a murder you can't stay married to us any longer."    
  
"You wouldn't even be together if it wasn't for me!" Alex protested, breaking his glaring contest with Aaron to look over at Eliza and John, both of whom started laughing as soon as he did. "Ass."   
  
"Alexander!" Eliza scolded, her laughter fading as she glared at her husband. "Watch your mouth!"    
  
"Eliza I don't think they can hear us yet love." Alex smiled, leaning over to giver her a kiss, his hands resting on her stomach. "John you're the doctor, what's the truth?"    
  
"They can't hear you." John said, smiling sweetly at Eliza as her glared turned to him, quick to add "But you should get in the habit of not swearing anyways because once they are born, they will be able to hear you."    
  
"I am confused. Did I miss something?" Lafayette asked, looking from the trio to Hercules, who looked just as confused.    
  
"Yo, Alex. What are you three on about?" Hercules asked, throwing a dinner roll at the other to get his attention. The only response he got from Alex was the middle finger, but John did at least give a verbal answer.    
  
"Well, we actually had an announcement too." John took Eliza's hand as he spoke, giving it a comforting squeeze. For the girl seemed incredibly nervous, if the way she moved closer to Alex was any indication. "Eliza is expecting."    
  
"We've known for about three months." Alex added, as a shocked silence fell over the dinner table. "We just didn't know how to tell you."    
  
"We just didn't want you to take it badly." John continued, rubbing the back of his neck slightly embarrassed. "It was like coming out all over again."    
  
No one spoke, just stared at the three of them, until very suddenly Lafayette burst into a fit of laughter. Hercules too was chuckling quietly and all eyes now turned to them confused.    
  
"Would now be a bad time to mention we just found out we're getting a daughter from China in a few months?" Hercules said through his laughter, finally breaking the silence at the rest of the table as they started to laugh too.    
  
Of course they were all having children at the same time. There was never anything they didn't do at the same time. Pure coincidence or faith, they weren't sure which it was, but it was pretty damn hilarious.   
  
"Let me get this straight," Thomas said finally, when the laughter had died off just slightly and he could finally be heard. "Everyone at this table is expecting right now?"    
  
"Besides you and James." George said from the end of the table, smiling at each of the couples before his eyes landed on Martha, to whom he gave the warmest smile. "How's that for a Mother's Day present? Three grandchildren from each of your kids."    
  
"Yeah, uhm about that." James broke in, sharing a look with Thomas. Slightly embarrassed, he said "Thomas and I are sort of expecting as well."    
  
"Twins. They're due next week." Thomas added, rubbing the back of his neck. "They were supposed to be adopted by another couple, but they backed out last minute."    
  
"And so we got offered a chance to take them." James finished, as the shocked silence fell over the table again. "We just got approved this morning."    
  
"I know you wanted grandchildren Martha, but I didn't think you wanted them this much." George laughed, shaking his head in slight disbelief. "Five kids. The house is going to be overrun by little feet in no time."    
  
"It's been far too long anyways George." Martha smiled, looking around the table as a steady conversation slowly began to rise out of the silence. "This house has been empty since they've left. It'll be nice to bring life into it again."    
  
"Indeed it will." George agreed, giving Martha a small kiss on the forehead, smiling down softly at her. "Happy Mothers Day Martha."    
  
Across the table Eliza was leaning on John's shoulder as he rubbed his hand gently across her stomach, the small bump that was growing within as he discussed the hospital with Theo, who worked there as a nurse. Alex was holding her hand with one of his, the other waving wildly as he told some story to Lafayette and Hercules, switching between French and English so fluently Eliza couldn't keep up.    
  
So she remained silent, happy to sit between her husbands and just relax, happy that the news had gone over so well. Of course it had, it was silly to think different, everyone had always been so accepting here.    
  
Still, Eliza felt like an outsider in this tight knit house. The last to arrive, had only been around for just over a year. They had so much history, it was hard for her to find a place.    
  
But then she caught Martha's eye, the tender smile the older women was giving her as she mouthed 'Happy Mother's Day.' It was enough to make her smile, and for just a moment, Eliza finally felt like she belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother Days!  
> I wrote really late last night in like two hours, so I haven't put as much effort in it as I would like so I'm sorry if it's a little, strange, not up to par with my other stories? I don't know, it's not my best work. But I hoped you enjoyed anyways.


End file.
